


Wishing Every Happiness

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Wedding Night, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Hobbit Smut Celebration Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishing Every Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hobbit Smut Celebration Challenge.

.  


He slides his hand up her thigh, white silk pooling around his wrist, exposing the flesh he's only dreamed about. Her eyes glisten as she gasps, and her kiss tastes of southern wine and honeycake. She reaches down bold as brass to take him in hand, all shyness gone in the privacy of their chamber. He groans, strong arms clamping around her, and with a thrust of his thigh between hers he pushes her down onto the bed amidst the rose petals and sugared almonds scattered there for luck. It's hardly a minute before they're both naked.

Thighs parting, flesh hard, mouths feasting. Fingers pulling, stroking. Her legs lift as an eager thrust takes her maidenhead; she cries out with the loss and everything that replaces it. The music of their laughter is both sweet and terribly, terribly bitter. My eyes close to dispel the treacherous vision, but it makes no difference - I can't help hearing the sounds.

Pippin's arm wraps round my shoulder with a loving squeeze. "Cheer up, Merry," he whispers. "It's a wedding. You should be happy."

The joyful couple clasp hands before the assembled crowd, their faces shining, and I sigh.

"I am, Pip. I am."

.


End file.
